


The Depths of My Devotion

by Intern_Seraph



Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Galactic Headcanons, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_Seraph/pseuds/Intern_Seraph
Summary: Disconnected shorts about Alcyone, Galactic World-hopper.
Relationships: World-Hopper/Glume
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Depths of My Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I'm Intern_Seraph (#13541) on DV, and I write fic of debatable quality! These will be oneshots of varying length and tenuous (at best) continuity. Hope y'all enjoy my dumb little starchild pining over all the worst people in DV!

Deep in the Veil of Vines, there is little natural light and hardly any breeze. Still, the World-hopper’s hair seems to flutter around her face, framing her face in an unnatural white glow. She ducks beneath a fat thorned vine, the feather in her cap catching on it for a moment before she tugs it free. She straightens her posture and examines the dark pathway. The gentle shimmer of the little stars in her skin brings just enough light into the area for her to make out the outline of her hand. Before her lies a dead end. Her lips quirk in a little frown. She could have sworn that this was the right way to the center of the Veil—

“World-hopper.”

She perks up at the familiar voice. Immediately, she turns on her heel to face Glume and kneels. “My lady, I apologize for my tardiness.”

“I’ll forgive this indiscretion,” Glume says, her eye glinting cooly in the low light, “but only because you have been such a loyal servant. Come.”

Upon entering Glume’s home, Alcyone immediately makes for the kitchen, knowing the next order that would be made of her: “Make me some tea.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Alcyone’s skirts swish at her knees as she bustles around, boiling water and preparing herbs. She knows Glume’s favorite blend by now. Her pale lashes flutter as the strong scent of black tea and rose hips hits her all at once. It’s overpowering, but it smells so wonderfully of Glume that she doesn’t mind.

Glume lounges upon her throne of vines, staring at Alcyone when she arrives with the tea set. “I was wondering where you were.”

“I wanted it to be perfect for you.”

A slight smile of approval. A sweet flush to Glume’s lavender cheeks. “I see.”

Alcyone sits at the foot of the throne, her feet tucked neatly beneath her body. A nervous energy runs through her. Her summons had been vague—and mildly threatening, but that was the norm for Glume—and the anticipation of her lady’s word terrifies her in many ways.

“You have been unusually persistent,” Glume murmurs. “I wonder, what reason do you have to come to my home so often?”

She ducks her head as she senses constellations brightening across her cheeks. “I am devoted to you, of course.”

“Devotion only goes so far. My former servants hardly lasted as long as you.”

“Is it so strange?”

“Oh, certainly. Tell me, what  _ really _ drives you here over and over again?”

Alcyone’s hands twitch in her lap. She looks up and meets Glume’s gaze. Her lady’s expression is cold, but her mouth still quirks up at one corner. Alcyone breathes in slowly, although it’s quite unnecessary, and responds, “I do not want to overstep my bounds, my lady, but I was…  _ am… _ quite taken with you.”

The probing shimmer in Glume’s eye shifts to something crueler. She rises from her throne. Alcyone remains kneeling, even as Glume comes close enough to touch. “Taken with me? You’ll have to be clearer.”

“Love,” Alcyone whispers. It’s hard to find her voice when Glume is so close. She shivers all over. “I am in love.”

Glume’s brow raises. She circles Alcyone, her shoes  _ click click clicking _ with every step. “As I expected.” She stops for a moment behind Alcyone, who has to resist the urge to look behind her. “I was married, once.”

Alcyone nods. She knows better than to respond verbally; Glume does not tolerate interruptions.

“I don’t remember much about him. Only that he was dull. It was when I was still a fledgeling in magic that my family thought to arrange a marriage for me.” There’s a long, heavy pause. “I detested him. He was the first I sent to the grave.”

The gravity of these words settles upon Alcyone’s shoulders. She shivers again. Her body tenses as Glume circles back in front of her.

“I wonder,” Glume continues, “how far your ‘love’ for me goes.”

“I would do anything for you.”

“And what if I were to find you lacking? What if I wanted to kill you right now?”

A nebula passes through Alcyone’s chest. Her fingers tremble and prickle. “If that is your wish. I would be honored to die at your hands.”

There’s a soft laugh above her, then a cool hand ruffles her hair. “How quaint. I suppose I can humor this.”

**Author's Note:**

> _You can find me on tumblr as intern-seraph_


End file.
